


Of All the People

by kl_shipper1



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e01 33, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl_shipper1/pseuds/kl_shipper1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the people Kara Thrace could have been stuck with at the end of the worlds, somehow the Gods thought Lee Adama was the right choice for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All the People

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Match Game Drabble challenge](http://no-takebacks.livejournal.com/237424.html) at no_takebacks on Livejournal back in December. Prompts used were "33" and "soap".

Of all the people she could’ve been stuck with at the end of the worlds, the Gods gave Lee Adama to Kara Thrace. She couldn’t figure out why they’d seen her deserving of another Adama, but Kara would take it without complaint. No time for contemplation after that, the claxons sounding and the fleet set to Condition One.

After 238 jumps, Kara knew she felt and looked like crap. Standing under the shower, she let the water and soap wash the grime away. Though she knew they’d fight 90% of the time, she was glad he was with her anyway.


End file.
